


Wanting

by absinthefae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Hotels, Sex, Student/Teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absinthefae/pseuds/absinthefae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the moments between then and now, two people come together despite their circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please please leave a comment!

Daichi knew that his classroom was not the place for this. The desk was littered with a mug half filled with coffee long cold and a stack of papers graded, and a twin stack that was free of red ink. Amidst all the things that sat on the wood, one by far kept his attention. You sat before him, panting with swollen lips that he kissed nearly raw. Your shirt was partially unbuttoned, he could see the fabric of your bra, and your skirt was hitched just enough that he could see the growing stain of arousal on your panties.  
“Sawamura-sensei~” You cooed to him, reaching out a hand to beckon him forward. Your fingertips wrapped around the edge of his tie and you tugged him toward you. He thought he was able to get you out of his system already, so why...why did he walk forward so willingly? 

The multicolored lights flashed all over the room, illuminating faces and swaying hips and turning drinks into tantalizing potions. You weren’t supposed to be there, and definitely not with a cherry martini in your hand. Yet there you were, in the best dress you could find that flattered your body in the way you loved best.  
He had seen you earlier as he came in, admiring you from the back before flushing as he realized just who you were. But you looked different, your hair was styled different, he could see your makeup shimmering under the flaring lights, the smear of lipstick on the edge of your glass. Someone next to you ducked close and muttered words he couldn’t hear and you tossed your head back and laughed. For a moment he felt of flare of jealousy. What was it that made you so giddy, what could he say to make you laugh like that. Then he felt guilt. You were his student after all. He was in charge of making sure you learned and were cared for. That you completed your journey to adulthood successfully. He forced his eyes away and tried to push himself back into the conversation between Tanaka and Nishinoya.

He really wasn’t sure how his evening managed to make such a bizarre turn but, to be honest, he couldn’t have been more grateful. One moment he sat on the stool next to you at the bar, teasing you about how you shouldn’t have been there, how someone your age should have been at home working on the mountain of math homework he knew your teacher assigned.  
The air around him was just on the edge of cold, the backs of his hands scraped against the brick of the building. He kissed you like he’s wanted to for months, because he has, and kept you hoisted off the ground. You dug your hand into his hair as he slid his tongue past your lips, lipstick long worn off.   
“Sensei…” You murmured as he slid his mouth down to your neck, teeth creating angry red lines while his tongue soothed the irritation. “Daichi~” You purred, the crown of your head against the building. You giggled as you heard a soft growl come from the man before you as he raised his head. His eyes were intense as they stared into yours and you bit down on your lip, feeling the warmth pool between your thighs. You’ve wanted this, wanted him, for so long.   
Your hands were gentle against his cheeks as you pulled him in for another kiss. His hands wandered from your thighs to your bottom, the tips of his fingers sliding beneath the fabric of your underwear. He curled his fingers around the cloth and tugged it down, just enough for him to feel your wetness.  
Daichi chuckled at how wet you were, just from a handful of kisses and the occasional grope. But he had no place to judge, you felt his denim clad erection pressing against you, felt as it would throb. All because of you. “Excited?” He teased as his fingers ghosted over your entrance. You hissed as the rough pads of his fingers lingered for a moment on your clit before they disappeared.  
“Very.” You said, not sure how it came out as anything but a whine. Slowly a finger eased into you and you wiggled your hips slightly, wanting more. As much as he could give you. “Please…”  
He swallowed thickly as he looked at you. Your eyes were glazed over and your face was warm, already you were panting and he’d barely touched you. If he kept going there would be no way he could go back, no way he could will himself to. He was already grasping at the final threads of his self control when your words finally severed it.  
“I want you so bad…”  
You wanted to whine when his hand left you, only to hear the jingle of a belt buckle being unfastened. The air was cold but only for a moment as he buried himself inside you, nails digging into your thighs. His breathing was shallow and his torso pressed you firmly against the wall. You groaned as you felt him press into you without hesitation, feeling as you stretched around him. You savored the sting and relished in the pleasure that went along with it, how positively full you felt around him.  
He felt your heat, and how tight you were and had to do everything he could to keep from cumming right then and there. You could hear the slick sounds as he moved his hips, pulling out slightly before pushing in almost deeper than before. Your face was against his neck, hands trembling around his shoulders. “Keep going please...please.” You begged as your legs curled around his waist.  
“You’re so tight...you feel so good….fuck.” You heard your teacher groan out as he granted your wish, answered your pleading. His rhythm got faster, rougher. His hands held you tighter with each thrust and you were positive there’d be dark bruises there, probably by the time you got home. But it was worth it.  
You didn’t notice as he moved to support you with one arm, rubbing at your clit with his fingers. The way your jaw dropped when he did it, he wanted to see more. You grew even tighter around him, he didn’t know that was possible, and your moans echoed through the alleyway as you came around him, legs holding him as close as possible before falling limp.  
His groan was deep in his throat, in his chest, and you felt heat spill into you. You felt filled to the brim, perhaps even more, but couldn’t hide your pout as he slowly pulled out of you. Your essences, mixed together, trickled down your thigh as you pulled your panties back into place. It was quiet save for the sound of adjusting clothing back to where it should be before cleared his throat and offered his arm.  
“Come on, I’ll walk you home.”  
You chuckled as you looped your arm through his before sighing. You couldn’t share this experience with anyone. Not with your friends, definitely not your family. It was your little secret. But you knew that when the sun came up tomorrow, you’d be just a student and teacher once more.

He thought he got you out of his system. His thoughts were free for the first few days, before getting even dirtier than before. He would wake up in a sweat in the middle of the night, thoughts of you pinned underneath him still in his mind. Thoughts of how he had to hold your hips down to keep on going as you went over the edge again and again. He wanted to know how you tasted, the sounds you’d make. He wanted to see you, all of you. Feel your skin and take his time. Fuck. He was so fucked.

Your chin rested on your palm as you sat in class. Dai...Sawamura-sensei hadn’t so much as looked at you all week. You figured he regretted it, you honestly assumed he would. After all, there was a line between students and teacher and he definitely crossed it.  
Maybe you should just forget about it, about him. Find a boyfriend. Settle down like an ordinary high school girl.

Daichi glared out the window next to his desk. Classes were over but students continued to roam the halls, making their way to clubs or to the gates to go home. A boy stood before you, one in the year below you. He was bowed as he surely shouted out a declaration of his love for you. He figured you must have felt his gaze from over your shoulder because you glanced back, and even from the second story he could feel as you locked eyes.  
You gave a small bow to the boy yourself and patted his shoulder before scampering off, slowly. You considered rushing but figured why bother. He had kept you waiting for a few weeks, he could handle a few minutes.  
You slid open the door and walked in, acting innocent. “Yes, sensei? Is there something you want?” Even though your tone was pure the meaning in the words was anything but. He got up from his chair and approached you, sliding the door shut before kissing you fiercely, wasting no time in pressing his tongue against your own. A small sigh escaped your throat as you stood on your toes to get closer to him.  
He picked you up off your feet without breaking the embrace and set you down unceremoniously on his desk, standing between your legs. You giggled slightly as he sucked and bit at your neck, almost like he was marking territory. “What brought this on, sensei?” You let the word flow deliberately through your lips as his fingers made short work of the buttons holding your blouse shut.  
You caught his wrists in your hand and tsked at him, holding his hands away from you. “What makes you think I’ll fall for this again?” You raised an eyebrow but kept your tone light, teasing. “How do I know you won’t just ignore me again?”  
You watched as he looked at you for a moment before settling down onto his knees, sliding out of your grip with ease to set your hands on his head. “Because I want nothing more than to put my face between your legs and stay there for a long time.” His hands were rough as they slid up your skirt and pulled your underwear down before sliding you toward the edge of the table. “Would that be okay?”


	2. Chapter 2

When you were little, things used to be fantastic. Your mother would make delicious meals for dinner each night, on weekends your father would take you out for ice cream or movies or a trip to the zoo. Life couldn’t have been better.  
Your mother was sitting at a conference with your older sister’s teacher. She was a first year and since your father worked you were brought along with the promise of a scolding if you didn’t behave while you were there. You sat at one of the desks, working on homework of your own, while you vaguely listened to the chatter between your mom, your sister, and her homeroom teacher. You glanced up at him as you switched between Math and English. He had short dark hair and tanned skin that contrasted beautifully to the starched white shirt he wore. He praised your sister’s hard work and assured your mother that if she continued her work patterns she would be guaranteed a spot in a very good college.  
As you packed your things into your bag the man stood up and approached you, crouching down so he was eye to eye. “Are you going to come here when you’re older?” He asked you kindly. You flushed slightly and nodded, glancing away from him. He chuckled and lightly patted the top of your head before allowing you to get up and rejoin your family. You kept that laugh, that smile in your heart which throbbed in your chest. You promised yourself that no matter how much studying it took you would get to this school, and have him as your teacher.

Your sister was a third year when she died. The official report said it was an accident but you knew better. You knew the shady looks on some of her friends, knew that she probably got into something she shouldn’t have. You remained on the couch in the living room, your home dark and quiet save for the punctuated sobs of your relatives and your sister’s friends. Your dress was black and old, too tight in the wrists and around the waist. Your face remained dry, as though you were still in shock. Maybe you were.  
A person stepped before you and knelt down and you recognized his face. Her old teacher, Sawamura-sensei, offered you a handkerchief which you took with slightly trembling hands. “Are you okay?” He was the first person to ask, the first person to notice you grieving to the side. You sniffled before launching yourself forward, hugging him tightly and shaking your head as the tears finally began to flow. Because you weren’t okay. You wouldn’t be for a very long time.

Your hips hurt as you made the walk from the deepest part of downtown to the station that would take you to school. They hurt and you were positive you looked horrible because you had to find a place to stay for the night, again. You used to stay with friends, a few days at each before rotating. But soon you began to branch out once you realized how much of a burden you became. Friends of friends, partners at school, until eventually you would stay with anyone depending on what they asked you to do.  
Each night would start the same. Slightly awkward introductions followed by a meal of take out. Eventually their hands would wander and you’d taste the stale beer on their breath. You would settle down on their lap and murmur the four little words. “Do you love me?”  
They would nod and you would let their lie overtake you. You hadn’t been shown love in years. Ever since your sister died your parents continued with their lives as though on a track that rewound every night. They would wake up, eat the same food and have the same conversations while you slowly wilted in the background. At this point you weren’t even sure if they knew you were gone.  
In the morning you would raid their fridge and leave, the effects of their ‘love’ wearing off and leaving you to feel used. It was a vicious circle that continued almost every day. To be honest, school was the last place you wanted to be. But it was your only hope for a way out. Learn, go to college, get an actual job, maybe even a career. Then you could leave all of this behind. Your house, your family, hell this city if you could swing it.  
The possibility of a career, and one other thing kept you coming back. Him. Sawamura-sensei. He was the one you thought of during your nights, he was the one who’s love you craved. Ever since back then, when he was the only one that saw you.

It was a taste of wonder when you found yourself pinned against the wall of a club, his lips tracing your flesh, tasting you. The barest trace of heaven that followed it’s way through your veins. And just like that, it was over and he was offering to walk you home.

“(L/N)-san, I love you, please go out with me!” You looked at the boy who was bowed nearly 90 degrees before you. You blinked as you took in his words. He was smart, nearly top of his class during every exam. And he was pretty handsome, in a neighborly way. And...and he said that he loved you…  
You glanced over your shoulder, you could feel the gaze burning a hole through your shirt. Sawamura-sensei’s dark eyes, so focused on you. You figured he wouldn’t speak so much of a word to you after your illegitimate tryst. Yet the look in his eyes made you swallow heavily.  
“Thank you, but I’m sorry. I don’t feel the same way.” You dipped your head toward him before rushing off, hurrying up the stairs. Slowing down, you adjusted your uniform and ran a hand through your hair before walking inside. “Yes sensei? Is there something you want?” You didn’t move as he walked toward you, reaching around to pull the classroom door shut. The next moment he was pressing you against the door, his hand resting against your jaw as his tongue slipped past your teeth.  
His grip on the back of your thighs was tight as he carried you over to his desk, setting you down as he stood between your legs. The bites against your neck made you groan and you tangled your hand into his hair. “What brought this on sensei?”  
He said nothing, responding by tugging at the buttons of your shirt. His fingertips grazed against the skin of your chest with each pull of the cloth. You narrowed your eyes for a moment before grabbing onto his hands as they made to slide beneath the lace clad cups of your bra, clicking your tongue. “What makes you think I’ll fall for this again? How do I know you won’t just ignore me again?” You tilted your head to the side as you spoke, your tone doing a wonderful job of masking just how much you craved his touch. Just one more time, that’s all you needed. One more time…

It was the time of the month that you returned to your home, for about a week. Your parents lives went on as usual down the stairs, not knowing as you lay back on your bed, a hand between your legs and your lips open as you sighed and groaned, replaying the events that transpired after school. The way his hot tongue pressed against you, inside you. How his dark eyes met your own even as he lapped up every drop of arousal that leaked from you, his hands tightening on your thighs to pull you closer and closer. You could still feel the press of his nails against your skin as you tugged on his hair as he brought you to release again and again, drinking you up like the sweetest of wines.  
You made sure that you remembered each detail, searing it into your mind. Each time could be the last time you would see him, feel his touch and how his hot skin would leave a delicious burn against your own.

Fate seemed to have a habit of smiling upon you, gracing you with the luck that you should have had years before. But you weren’t complaining. You were standing by a fountain, eyes glued to the clock on the wall of a building, watching as the minute hand clicked closer and closer to the top.  
“Hey, did you wait long?” You jumped slightly and stood, turning to face the tall man.  
You smiled and shook your head, “No, I just got here a few minutes ago.”  
“Well, shall we?” He held out his hand and you took it, the gravity of the situation weighing down on you as you walked across the street into the love hotel, the place he told you to meet him.  
The walls were plain in color and a light was set into the ceiling above the large bed, the focal point of the room. Daichi spun the dial on the wall, watching as the light switched from warm yellow to pink and ending at red before clicking off.  
You sat down on the edge of the bedspread, hands in your lap. The mattress dipped down next to you as Daichi sat down beside you. It seemed like he was also shy. “Sorry for making you come all the way out here.”  
“No, it’s fine, I understand. It wouldn’t be good if we were seen together like this.”  
“I just...I wanted to be able to take my time.” He was sheepish, rubbing at the back of his neck as he spoke.  
You were quiet as you leaned forward, kissing him. It was chaste, pure. He breathed out heavily through his nose as his fingers grazed your cheek.   
He removed your clothes tenderly, as though he was unwrapping a treasured gift. He left sweet kisses along your shoulders and stomach as he traced your bones beneath your skin. “For me?” He asked with a chuckle as he regarded the periwinkle bra and panty set you wore, tiny bows dotted every couple inches. “Cute.” He murmured against your hip.  
For once, you were able to see him as well. His sculpted arms that you had no idea about, that lay between lengths of white fabric every day. His chest and stomach were toned and you couldn’t help but trace your fingers along the outlines of hard muscle. He gasped slightly at your touch grabbing your hand and kissing your wrist before placing it against the sheets.  
Your back arched as he sought out the clasp of your bra, unhooking it and letting it drop to the floor. His rough palms made the tender skin of your breasts tingle but you wouldn’t have dared to ask him to stop. He lightly pinched your nipples between two fingers, dragging his tongue down the valley between. “You taste so sweet…” He whispered, lips grazing against you. “All of you just tastes so sweet.” You could hear his growl, deep in his throat, as his hand traced down your stomach and into your panties. “And you’re so wet too.” He slid a finger into your entrance as he attacked your lips with rough kisses, nipping and licking at your lips.   
“Daichi…” You breathed out, the tips of your nails already digging into his shoulders. “Please...don’t tease me.” You whined.  
He chuckled at your voice and could see how wrecked you already looked, and he’d barely even started. It was a sight he could have looked at over and over, one he wouldn’t mind starting and ending his days next to. He pushed his boxers down before thrusting into you, hands gripping your hips like a vice. God, you felt even better than he remembered. Your arms were around his neck, one hand tugging harshly on his hair, as he rutted his hips against you.  
His moved his grip from your hips to your lower back, angling your hips up and listening as the moan in your voice changed pitch. “Oh god.” You mewled, arching your back against him, feeling him go deeper than ever before. His name was like a prayer on your lips as you clawed at his back.  
You felt the bed shake with each thrust, growing rougher as he got closer and closer to his peak. Your face was pressed against his neck as you whined loudly, clenching tight around him and bringing forth his own climax.  
As you came down from your high you were aware of how damp your skin was, how strands of your hair stuck to your face. Yet the man above you still couldn’t keep his eyes off of you. A soft smile curled his lips up as he brushed your hair away, letting his hand linger against the smooth flesh of your cheek. “You’re so beautiful, you know that?”  
You sat up slightly, shocked by his comment as he settled in next to you, pulling you flush against his side. Your stomach began to sour at his sweet and tender words. You figured there was no way he could mean them. That he would just ignore you again, go back on his word.  
“Do you love me?” Your words were quiet but cut through the silence, severing it in half.  
“I do. So much.”  
Your heart throbbed in your chest as you digested his words. “I love you too.”  
“Good. I’d feel like a real idiot if you didn’t.”   
You glanced up at him and laughed before snuggling in closer to him. He pressed a kiss against your temple, your eyes sliding shut as fatigue overtook you. It had been a long day.


End file.
